Cuaderno de Bitácora
by Eratia
Summary: Una historia basada en la II Guerra de Bandas de Pirateking. Porque no solo los piratas tienen caos en sus filas. En la marina la locura también está garantizada. Es un One-shot, aunque existe la posibilidad de que se añadan mas capítulos posteriormente.


La oscura noche impartía su oscuro abrazo al profundo mar. Sin duda esta frase poética era muy adecuada para definir esa noche. El mar estaba tan tranquilo que parecía un espejo, y solo un barco rompía la calma. Una enseña pirata coronaba ese barco. Solo en un momento dado se vio un destello blanco en la cubierta. Pero pronto desapareció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas mas tarde, el capitán Vaserges, el empalador, un conocido asesino del North Blue, se levantó de la cama. Era un hombre de lo más desagradable físicamente, muy bruto y tremendamente sanguinario, con muchas personas sobre su conciencia.

Salió a la cubierta bostezando, pero se le quedó el bostezo a medias cuando vio la masacre en su barco. Todos sus hombres estaban tumbados por el suelo, inconscientes o retorciéndose de dolor. Y había un hombre sentado en el mascarón, mirando al amanecer. Iba vestido con una pesada casaca blanca de los marines, y tenía el pelo a juego.

-¡Tu!- Vaserges estaba dispuesto a hacerle pedazos.

-Que triste…- Empezó a hablar el hombre.- No pudisteis entender la libertad y recorristeis un camino manchado de sangre. Que desgraciadamente se acaba aquí.

-Aaaarhhhgggghhhh- El pirata se lanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a destrozar todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Lanzó su tremendo puñetazo patentado, y arrancó de cuajo el mascarón, seguro de que ese tipo iba a haber muerto tras semejante golpe por la espalda. Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre estaba apoyado en el mástil. Y no le había visto moverse.

Por primera vez le pudo ver la cara. Tenía unos rasgos bastante agradables, y los ojos verdes. Sonreía con una pizca de malicia y sujetaba una pajita con la boca. Iba vestido con lo que parecía un kimono, de color negro, aunque llevaba pantalones. Y llevaba una bonita katana al cinto, aunque estaba bastante gastada.

-Imenia arrasada hasta los cimientos. 7 víctimas en una taberna. 21 personas heridas de gravedad en un mercado porque no quisieron venderte algo. Y 375 personas afectadas más en todo vuestro viaje. Lamento decir que no os veo muchas expectativas de salir de esta, Capitán.

El pirata echó para atrás el brazo para atacar de nuevo, pero el marine fue mucho más rápido.

-¡Ictus ex verticis!

El pirata no llegó a ver el movimiento de su rival, pero cayó bajo el tremendo puñetazo que recibió en el estómago. Además, salió lanzado por los aires, girando sobre si mismo.

-Sigh,- murmuró el hombre mientras sacaba un Den-Den para comunicarse con sus hombres- un idiota menos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nueva Caemenia. Es una isla de la primera mitad de Grand Line, que posee una característica muy peculiar. ¿Qué cual es? Que por alguna extraña razón, varias de las rutas de Grand Line pasan por ella, conformando un curioso pero importante centro de comercio por los piratas y navegantes que atravesaban esa zona. Esto había provocado un desarrollo poblacional a lo largo de su historia muy superior al de otras islas cercanas. Y por eso se dirigían para allá.

Meses atrás, los altos cargos del Gobierno Mundial, hartos de que los piratas y demás gentes de mal vivir se movieran por donde les apeteciera como Pedro por su casa, decidieron movilizar a unos cuantos marines potentes para que limpiaran un poco la "basura" que iba por ahí. Y considerando que los jefes eran como poco de rango vicealmirante… se podía suponer que muchos de los piratas novatos que andaban por esos lares duraban lo que duraban… es decir, nada.

Uno de los vicealmirantes destacados era Eratia. Disponía para si de todo un enorme barco, el _Marea de Hielo_, y un porrón de hombres que le hacían casi todo el trabajo que el no quería hacer. En resumen, el peliblanco, tras haber capturado a Vaserges, pensaba pasarse toda la tarde haciendo el vago. Privilegios del cargo… Y luego estaba "eso". Una sonrisa de expectación le cruzó la cara. Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas un rato.

-Esto… señor.

-¿Si?

-Ya estamos llegando.

-Ya me había dado cuenta.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Las de siempre.- ¿No podrían tener un poquito de iniciativa para esas cosas?- Los tíos esos para el calabozo y vosotros a la base. Allí ocupaos de lo que falte por hacer.

30 minutos después, _Marea de Hielo _estaba arribando a puerto. Era un barco grandecito y muy acorazado, ya que Eratia les había apretado mucho las clavijas a los constructores de su barco para hacerlo muy, muy difícil de echar a pique y muy maniobrable.

Aun así, comparado con los otros que había en el puerto, el suyo era más bien chiquitajo. Después de todo, estaba comparado con el _Acadios_ de Alira o el _Fullero_ de Kaos, ambos barcos que se encontraban anclados en esos momentos en el puerto de la isla, o el pedazo de barco del Almirante Ramsus, el _Saint Andrews_. Sobretodo en lo referido a este último, los otros tres eran unas pequeñas barquitas de pesca. Y el más pequeño de todos era el _Marea_.

-Vaya, que raro.

La marine que tenía detrás Eratia avanzó unos pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?

-No veo al _Caradura _de Sandai.

-Vaya. Es raro que no estén…- La faz de la mujer mostró una mueca de descontento.

-Jiji. ¿Es que quieres terminar esa partida de poker con su primero de a bordo?

La subordinada de Eratia se puso roja como un tomate y solicitó permiso para retirarse. Y el vicealmirante desvió su mirada a los barcos y a sus tripulantes. A pesar de que el era uno de los componentes de la flotilla, aún se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando pensaba en la potencia de fuego conjunta que tenían. Le había parecido siempre un poco exagerada toda esa reunión de pesos pesados. Por dios, si había un Almirante. ¡Un Almirante! El solo debía y podía bastarse para poner orden.

Pero aún así, la única vez que habían usado sus fuerzas de forma conjunta contra una agrupación de bandas piratas… Decir paliza es poco. Sencillamente los piratas no supieron de donde les llegaron los guantazos.

El _Marea de Hielo _arribó finalmente en el lugar del puerto que tenía reservado. Mientras que sus hombres arreglaban los últimos detalles en el barco, Eratia bajó por la pasarela con una bolsa en la mano y su katana al hombro.

Ando tranquilamente por las calles, dirigiéndose a la base de la ciudad. Debido a la gran afluencia de marineros por la especial situación geográfica de la isla, la Marina había construido una gran base en la ciudad mucho tiempo atrás. Y ellos la aprovechaban.

Entró por la puerta del cuartel, respondiendo con una inclinación de cabeza al saludo de los dos guardias de la entrada. Y se dirigió directamente a un tablón de anuncios. En el estaban apuntados los nombres de los 5 cargos mas poderosos de la expedición, el entre ellos. Y a su lado unos números.

¿Qué que era eso? Muy sencillo. Un día, cuando estaban cenando los cinco responsables, se montó una discusión sobre quien iba a capturar a más piratas y que eran mejor que los otros… Eratia no abrió la boca en todo el rato, pero también se encontró metido en la apuesta que se monto. Y era que aquel que capturara a menos piratas pagaría una cena para los demás en el restaurante más caro que encontraran. Y considerando que comían como limas… Eratia estaba haciendo unos esfuerzos brutales para no quedar último, porque solo de pensar en esa posibilidad… a su cartera le daban sudores fríos.

Por suerte, iba tercero. Por delante, obviamente, iban Ramsus (almirante a fin de cuentas) y Alira (Vicealmirante, pero con un pie puesto en el escalafón superior) Y luego el. A pesar de que no era el tipo de persona de llamar la atención sobre si mismo, cuando se ponía, se ponía bien en serio. Tras el iban Kaos y Sandai. Tal y como iban las cosas, tenía una probabilidad alta de conservar la cartera llena y donde tenía que estar, es decir, en su bolsillo. Sacó un boli y apuntó las nuevas capturas que había hecho ese día. Listo. Si los demás no actualizaban pronto, podría subir a segundo con esas capturas, pero no quería adelantarse. Y ahora a su cuarto. Tenía que mirar "eso". Tiró a un lado la espiga que llevaba en la boca y subió a su despacho.

Una vez en el interior del despacho, sacó unas gafas y se las puso. Todos le decían que sin las gafas tenía un aire cool y temible. Pero cuando se ponía las gafas, decían que perdía toda esa presencia y que parecía más un bibliotecario que un marine. Realmente le daba lo mismo, porque si se trataba de repartir guantazos los daba igual, pero bueno… Tampoco iba a andar a la gresca todo el día con sus hombres, y menos por unas gafas.

De todas formas, era momento de sacar su "tesoro". Abrió su bolsa y sacó un libro. Era la primera y única edición de "El Ángel Malhechor", una novela muy rara y que por fin tenía oportunidad de leer.

Lo abrió con todo cuidado y prácticamente veía como salía luz del interior cuando abría la cubierta…

-¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

-¡Mecaguen la pena de un grillo!- Eratia dio un brinco de sorpresa.- ¿Quien es?

Un marine de rango bajo entró por la puerta, muy nervioso.

-Señor… ¡necesitamos su ayuda!

-¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-¡Si…sígame, por favor!

Eratia suspiró, mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa. Y ya estábamos otra vez. O era una invasión pirata (cosa muy improbable considerando quienes estaban allí y que no había sonado la alarma), o que los otros componentes del quinteto maravillas la estaban liando. Y premio. El elemento liante de esta vez era Kaos.

Kaos era un vicealmirante de la marina también. Iba vestido siempre con un traje, y era el mayor tramposo que el mundo había conocido (o por lo menos así se presentaba el). Por lo demás, llevaba siempre tapada con un pañuelo de cuadros, que, sinceramente, le hacía parecer como un niño disfrazado de Ninja. Decía que le era imprescindible para que no le vieran la cara, y luego aludía a unos mandamientos de un Ninja (Algo de agilidad, romántico y obeso, creo). Eratia pensaba que era para evitar que le siguieran para lincharle por sus trampas, y porque padecía un caso crónico de timidez.

Pero en esos momentos, había la tira de marines que estaban en calzoncillos. Obviamente, cosa de ese tío. Sigh.

-Kaos, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Desplumar a estos pardillos ¿no se nota?

En ese momento, el cabrito soltó una escalera real contra sus rivales (obviamente, obtenida de forma ilegal). Paliza. En fin, no quedaba más remedio que recurrir a los golpes bajos.

-¿Puedes parar de una vez?

-¿Por qué? Es divertido.

Eratia le susurró al oído.

-O paras ya, o en tres días "ciertas fotos" van a estar colgadas en todos los bares de Grand Line.

-Ugh.-No se le veían más que los ojos, pero bastaba para saber que esta vez era el quien se había tragado la Escalera Real.

-¿Estamos?- Eratia puso su mejor sonrisa y su mejor cara de inocente.

Mano de santo. Ni siquiera Kaos se atrevía a descartar esa "advertencia" por las buenas, así que, cinco minutos después, había devuelto a sus pobres víctimas todo lo que les había guindado. Sigh. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así? ¡¿Y porqué carajos el, que era el menos condecorado, y, en resumen, el que menos pintaba de los 5, era el que tenía que poner orden?!

El peliblanco, cansado, subió de nuevo a su cuarto, solo deseando no encontrarse con Ramsus. Era lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos. Por suerte, la vida le hizo caso por una vez. Y llegó a su Despacho/Habitación/Escondite (porque sin no se metía allí, no existía forma de que le dejaban en paz) sin mas incidentes.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se tiró encima de la butaca extracómoda que se compró para su anterior base y suspiró. A veces no sabía como esos tíos podrían ser tan frikis. No es que el no lo fuera para ciertas cosas, pero ellos se llevaban la palma. Pasó unos cuantos minutos dejando vagar la mente, y después sacudió la cabeza. No le llevaba a nada, así que extendió la mano y recogió el libro que había dejado antes encima de la mesa. Y empezó a leer.

Aún no había pasado de la página de título cuando empezaron a aporrear la puerta de su cuarto como si quisieran tirarla abajo. Mas rápido que el pensamiento, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y saltó hacia donde estaba su espada y, tras cogerla, estaba delante de la puerta. Y no había tardado ni medio segundo en hacer todo eso.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Señor! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!

Eratia se relajó de nuevo. Podía ser una reacción un poco exagerada, pero ya habían intentado asesinarlo una vez. (Realmente dos veces, pero la segunda vez… brrrrr). Abrió la puerta y miró al soldado.

-¿Qué leches pasa ahora?

-Te…tenemos una llamada.

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo el que la responda? Creo que están los otros tres, ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero?- Eratia alzó la ceja mientras se colocaba las gafas imaginándose lo que venía.

-El vicealmirante Kaos me birló la cartera como castigo por haberle molestado, Alira, muy amablemente, por cierto, me dijo que le preguntara a otro, y el Almirante estaba viendo el partido y…

-No hace falta que sigas. Todos sabemos como se las gasta. Vale. ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante?

-Compruébelo por si mismo.- Dijo el marine mientras le llevaba hasta el Den-Den. Eratia se puso el receptor en la oreja y habló.

-¿Diga?

El vicealmirante se quedó callado unos segundos, mientras su cara mutaba a una incredulidad absoluta.

-Espere un momento… ¡¿Me está diciendo que ha detenido a Sandai?! ¡¿Está usted de guasa?!- Escuchó unos segundos mas.- No, ya veo que no.

Sandai Kitetsu. Un Vicealmirante. Aunque no era menos cierto que tenía pinta de todo menos eso. Era un saco de músculos, con la ropa hecho cisco. La única capa de vicealmirante que tenía (o por lo menos la única capa que llevaba) estaba hecha harapos. Y llevaba un kilo de suciedad encima, lo que terminaba de arreglar el asunto. Por último, su diente de oro le daba una pinta de zafio que echaba para atrás. Y eso sin contar lo poco agradable que resultaba a la nariz. En resumen, más que un alto cargo de la marina, parecía un pordiosero.

¿Y ahora le decían que le habían detenido los propios marines? Diooooos. ¡¿Querían dejar de causarle problemas de una maldita vez?

-¿Así que usted se hace responsable por ese hombre?

-… Que remedio. Si, podría decirse que si.

-Pues entonces, tendrá que rellenar unas pocas cositas…

-Como quiera.- Ese pocas cositas le había sonado muy, muy, mal. Y resultó acertar en su predicción. El fax que había al lado del Den-Den empezó a vomitar papeles, y cuando se dio cuenta, el marine y el estaban casi enterrados.

-Haga el favor de rellenar todo eso.

-Ehhh…

-Cuando lo tenga, reenvíenoslo, por favor.- Y colgaron.

Un minuto de estupefacto silencio siguió al cierre de comunicaciones. El marine, oliéndose la que se iba a caer, saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero una mano se posó en su hombro, y notó por la espalda un aura asesina que daba miedo.

-No irás a dejarme solo con todo esto ¿verdad?- El pobre marine giró la cabeza y miró a su superior. La sombra del pelo le tapaba los ojos, y solo se veía una sonrisa. Daba miedo. El pobre hombre estaba mas asustado que cuando fue a hablar con Ramsus.

Se tiraron como dos horas rellenando todos los papeles. Más de una vez el pobre chaval intentó escaquearse, pero una mirada asesina made in Eratia le había hecho replanteárselo ya varias veces.

Cuando al fin terminaron, Eratia volvió a llamar a la cárcel esa, dispuesto a entregar todo.

-¿Diga?

-Es por el caso de Sandai. Tenemos los documentos que nos pidieron rellenar.

-¿Ah si? Entendido. Esa era solo la primera remesa de papeles a rellenar. Ahora le enviamos la siguiente…

Eratia y el marine intercambiaron una mirada estupefacta, pero el vicealmirante tuvo los reflejos para actuar antes de volver a ser enterrados en papeles.

-¡Un momento! ¡No mande esos papeles!

-Lamento decirle- y aquí la voz adquirió un punto de prepotencia que terminó de mosquear al peliblanco- que es la única forma de sacar a su… "amigo" de aquí.

-No, no es la única forma.- Una sonrisa maligna le cruzaba la cara.

La voz del Den-Den cambió de su autosatisfacción por poder aplastar a alguien con su poca autoridad a alguien a una voz de frialdad. Parecía estar dispuesto a colgar.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Sencillamente, a que está usted hablando con el Vicealmirante Eratia, al mando del barco _Marea de Hielo_. Y no se porque, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que no tiene usted rango para llevarme la contraria, ¿no es cierto?

Casi se pudo ver el shock en la cara del Den-Den, pero Eratia seguía con su traca.

-Además, si no me hace caso, siempre puedo recurrir a mi superior, el Almirante Ramsus.-La mirada de pánico del marine que estaba a su lado fue para enmarcarla- Ahora mismo está muy ocupado, por lo que se pondría de muy mal humor si le tengo que molestar.- No se le ocurriría nunca tirar con lo del Almirante (por dios, no), pero con ese farol se hubiese llevado toda la recaudación de la noche en un juego de poker.- Me ha entendido, ¿no?

Solo se escuchó el ruido de tragar saliva, por lo que suponía que el hombre se había enterado en parte de donde se había metido.

-Ah. Se me olvidaba una cosa. Espero que hayan tratado bien a Sandai, porque también comparte mi rango.- Y acto seguido, soltó una risa mientras colgaba.

-Creo que ya acabé. ¿Alguna cosa más, soldado?

-No señor… Aunque usted da un poco de miedo.

-Gracias.-Y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Y Eratia, rezando porque nadie más le necesitara, se fue a su despacho de nuevo. Al poco de salir del cuarto de conferencias, se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos, cansado del papeleo que se había comido a lo tonto. De pronto se escuchó un latigazo, y le saludaron, así que se puso las gafas a toda prisa.

El cuarto elemento en discordia. Y menudo elemento. Almirante de la Marina Ramsus. Su mero nombre causaba terror en el mundo, tanto como la terrible fuerza de sus ataques. Aparte, también era el terror de los novatos. Y la razón era esa que tenía ante sus ojos.

Ramsus iba montado en una gran plataforma en la que habían colocado un trono, con joyitas y demás pijadas, y eran un grupo bastante grande de marines los que lo llevaban a hombros. Pero claro, no había narices de quejársele a la cara, y menos si te arreaba con el látigo ese, y menos si te tocaba tirar a ti de su plataforma. Así de imponente era.

-Ramsuses II- musitó el peliblanco, pero por lo bajo, para que no se le escuchara. No convenía cabrearle.- ¿Qué tal, Almirante?

-Hola, Eratia.- El Almirante mostraba una apariencia impecable, como de costumbre.- ¿Algo que informar?- Y Eratia se puso a contarle mas o menos lo que había pasado. Por suerte, ese día no le había dado una crisis narcisista, en las que pasaba horas dando la vara (eso es lo que provocaban los pelotas adulando durante horas, que te acababas creyendo el peloteo) como a veces ocurría. Sigh. Tuvo suerte y se libró de su superior rapidito, aunque se ganó una mirada fulminante cuando le dijo lo de que había subido a segundo puesto de la lista si Alira no había capturado a nadie. ¿Por qué? Porque si se establecía un pique entre los dos, podrían acabar alcanzándolo, y eso implicaba que para ganar, tenía que volver a ponerse las pilas y cazar piratas, cosa que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. (Hay que mencionar que también era un poco vago).

Y de vuelta a la guarida. Esta vez estuvo tentado de poner un tablón a la puerta, a ver si así le dejaban en paz. Se volvió a sentar en su butaca, y extendió la mano hacia el libro de nuevo. Pero se quedó quieto un instante, y retiró la mano. Se echó para atrás la manga para así poder ver el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca (un regalo de su ahora mujer de confianza en el barco, la que años atrás intentó asesinarlo. Si, la vida es muy rara, ya lo sabemos.).

-Tres, dos, uno…-Se escuchó una llamada a la puerta. En ese momento alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.- Si, ya lo he pillado. Hoy no toco ese libro. ¿Algo mas que quieras decirme?

La puerta se abrió mientras entraba una mujer.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?- Preguntó, curiosa.- Te escuché hablar.

-Nada Alira. Solo estaba diciéndole una cosa al de arriba.

Quinto y último carácter en discordia. Vicealmiranta Alira. Una mujer alta y rubia. Y, desde su modesto punto de vista, bastante guapa. Llevaba un tocado en la cabeza bastante peculiar, que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, como si fuese un casco. Pero eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella. Lo que más atraía la vista era su manía de no llevar puesto nada más que el abrigo de la Marina. Y cuando se decía nada mas, era nada más. Eso, obviamente, provocaba que fuera uno de los destinos mas solicitados por los hombres en la marina. Por suerte, tras numerosas broncas con Eratia, este había logrado que llevase algo. Solo eran un sujetador y unas bragas, pero, considerando lo que llevaba antes, es decir, nada, era todo un logro.

-Veo que has optado por tener la mínima decencia.

-Sigo sin entender porque me has hecho llevar esto.- La chica hinchó los mofletes, fingiendo una rabieta para parecer mas mona.

-Principalmente porque no creo que fueran de recibo todos los desmayos por pérdida de sangre que provocabas.- Lo que Eratia se calló, era que el mismo había estado a punto de ser contado entre esas bajas más de una vez.

-Ya, ya.- La mujer hizo un quiño pícaro, que enrojeció a su interlocutor.

-Ejem.- Eratia no tuvo más remedio que carraspear para cambiar de tema.- ¿Y a que debo el placer de tu presencia?

-A nada en especial. Me pensaba bajar a ese restaurante caro de la ciudad y necesitaba un acompañante. ¿Te apetece?

-Sería una buena mejora considerando como me ha ido el día, si. Así que, ¿por qué no? Deja que me ponga algo más en condiciones que este kimono y te acompaño donde sea, y más si es lejos de los otros tres.

-De acuerdo.

Alira se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta y salir, pero Eratia la interrumpió.

-Ali-chan, ¿puedes darte la vuelta un momento?

-¿Para?

-Tú hazme caso.

-Vale.

La chica se dio la vuelta, y Eratia pasó su vista sobre ella de arriba abajo, aunque su interés no tenía nada que ver con su anatomía. Hum. Ya le parecía a el.

-Antes de nada, Alira, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de devolverme mi katana? Y antes de que digas nada, las bragas de una señorita como tu no deberían de tener un bulto en ese sitio.

Alira se había escondido la espada de Eratia en la espalda, el problema es que al ser un poco larga como para esconderla holgadamente en la espalda, tuvo que bajarla un poco. De ahí el bulto extraño.

Eratia extendió la mano y ella, reticentemente, le pasó la Carraca (por si acaso, hay que aclarar que así llama Eratia a su espada).

-Anda, largo. Ahora me visto y nos vamos.

Y Alira se marcó un poco contrariada. Sigh. Esa chica tenía la manía de robar todas las espadas que tenía a mano. La de Eratia era una honrosa excepción. Con esa manía de guindar objetos alargados y llevar poca o ninguna ropa, casi parecía… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las ideas que le venían a la cabeza. Los problemas psicológicos al psicólogo. Bastante tenía con mantenerse cuerdo con esa compañía como para intentar entenderlos o curarlos.

Estaba buscando en el armario algo para ir un poco decente, cuando se escuchó la alarma de la base.

-Merde. ¿Hoy no me van a dejar en paz o que?

Pero ya tenía la mano en la espada y había salido corriendo por la puerta., con Alira detrás.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Ni idea.

Justo cuando estaban girando una esquina, se encontraron de frente con un tío desastrado y con un espadón. Este fue a levantar su arma, pero recibió un tremendo bofetón de parte de Alira por la derecha y un puñetazo made in Eratia en la cara por la izquierda. En resumen. El tipo cruzó el pasillo como un cohete y se incrustó contra la pared.

-…

-…

-…

-… ¿No nos hemos pasado un poco?

-… Un poquito si.

-… ¿No capturaste tu a ese tipo el otro día?

-… Si.

-… Entonces es que se han fugado ¿no?

-… Si.

-… Entonces no nos hemos pasado.

-… ¡Pues es verdad! ¡A repartir!

Y eso fue. Como habían intuido se había producido una fuga de piratas, y fueron tumbándolos según andaban por los pasillos. Pirata que se acercaba a Alira, pirata que tenía todas las papeletas o de llevarse una tremenda patada en los cataplines o de quedarse sin cara de una tremenda bofetada. Y los de Eratia… Bueno, sencillamente aprendieron a volar.

Se escucharon unos gritos de dolor y ruegos de misericordia (Ramsus, sin duda) y "Tramposo… ¡aaarrrgghhhh! (Obviamente, Kaos). Parecía que todo estaba controlado.

Eratia se había adelantado unos pasos a Alira, que estaba masacrando cruelmente a un rival (El que le hacía se deja a la imaginación del que lea esto. Pero recordar siempre que es peor que lo que os habéis imaginado lo primero). Al doblar una esquina un pirata se le tiró encima. Se lo quitó de encima de un tortazo, pero le lanzaron una enorme bola dorada. Se llevó por delante al pirata y a Eratia, aunque lo esquivó en su mayor parte, le dio en la cara. Le destrozó las gafas y le hizo sangrar en la frente.

El otro que recibió el golpe quedó mucho peor parado. El enorme bolón dorado le había hecho mucho daño, eso era obvio. El tipo que lo había lanzado era un hombre con gafas, y sostenía una cadena también dorada que iba a la pelota esa gigante,

-¿Estás bien?- Alira había llegado en ese momento, sujetando por el cuello de la camisa a un hombre que echaba espuma por la boca.

-Mas o menos.

-¿Sorprendidos? Nadie puede no estarlo al contemplar mi perfección y mi nombre conocido por todo el mundo.

-… Alira… ¿Quién es este tipo?

Eso le supuso un planchazo al pirata de la bola dorada.

-Es Oro. El capitán de los Siervos de Dios.

-¿Siervos de Dios?

-Dice que trabajan para el y para su ser prefecto.

-¿Se cree Dios? Jodo. Su narcisismo es peor que el de quien tú y yo sabemos.

Alira soltó al tipo al que tenía agarrado, dispuesta a darle un par de soplamocos al pirata, pero Eratia le hizo un gesto.

-De este me encargo yo.

-Ah, vaya.

-Y, por favor, vete un momento.

-¿Y eso?

-Luego lo entenderás.

-Hummm… ¡Vale!

Y Alira se fue, a patear a algún incauto más que se le pusiera a tiro.

Eratia, en cambio, se estaba crujiendo los nudillos, listo para causar destrozos.

-Como… ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a ignorar mi perfección?!

-Y dale con la burra al trigo.

Oro se enfureció hasta tal calibre que levantó su enorme bolón y lo lanzó de nuevo.

-¡¡¡Golpe del Dios perfecto!!!

Pero Eratia detuvo la bola fácilmente. Había desenfundado la Cacharra y detenido el ataque con nada más que la punta del arma. Y le bastó un pequeño empujón para devolverle el boloncio a su rival. Le pasó al lado de la cara y se incrustó contra la pared que tenía detrás, y la mirada de miedo y sorpresa que le dio a Eratia fue bastante explícita.

-Bueeeno. Ahora podemos empezar en serio. De hecho, creo que es un buen momento para probar un truco. Realmente solo lo he usado una vez, pero me lo prohibieron por que decían que era demasiado cruel. Así que nunca lo perfeccioné. Pero creo que probarlo con la "perfección" me servirá para completarlo. Y así, de paso, elimino la tensión que he acumulado hoy.- Eratia esbozó una sonrisa amable, pero con las gafas rotas y torcidas y la sangre chorreándole por la cara, le daba un aspecto tétrico.- ¿Listo?

Durante unos minutos solo se escucharon alaridos de dolor por toda la base.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramsus, Kaos y Alira estaban en la entrada de la base, charlando alegremente y viendo como los marines recogían los restos de piratas que habían dejado, cuando apareció Eratia con la cara manchada de sangre, las gafas rotas, y arrastrando una pesada bola de oro con cadena.

-Esto… ¿Y ese cacharro?

-¿La bola esta? Se la quité a un pirata, y me la he guardado para venderla en el eBay.

-¿eBay?

-Si, la tienda de empeños de abajo, la regentada por el señor Bay.

-Ahhh…

-Alira, ¿sigue en pie lo de la cena?

-Sip. Sigue sin haber nada interesante.

-De acuerdo. Me cambio y vamos. Y vosotros dos, haced el favor de portaros bien, ¿vale? - Kaos y Ramsus estaban recibiendo la misma sonrisa inocente que un rato antes Eratia le había dedicado a Oro, con las gafas rotas y la cara manchada de sangre. Y los resultados estaban siendo los mismos.

-Si… Si, nos portaremos bien.- Estaban pegados los dos contra la pared, temblando.

-Es bueno oírlo.- La sonrisa del peliblanco seguía inalterada.

Y Eratia subió a su cuarto silbando y arrastrando el bolinche. Y los otros tres intercambiaron una mirada.

-Y ahora a ver quien le lleva la contraria.-Dijo Kaos

-Cuando se pone así da miedo.- Aseveró Ramsus. Y los tres asintieron con la cabeza, mostrando así su acuerdo con el Almirante.


End file.
